This invention relates generally to liquid applicators and particularly to applicators used to dispense paints, inks, stains, coating adhesives, cleaning compounds, and the like, through a valved nib.
Applicators of the type under consideration have been used since the 1950's and up until the present have always used more than four primary components to be effective.
When assembled, the components of a typical valve actuated applicator operate by pushing the nib inwardly by depressing the nib onto a hard surface. Depressing the nib onto such a surface moves the plunger or valve element backwards against spring action and fluid, primarily liquid, flows from container into the nib. When pressure is released the spring returns the plunger to its original position and flow to the nib is cut off. When thus charged with liquid the nib is ready for use. When the supply of liquid to the nib is exhausted the nib must be recharged by depressing it again on the hard surface.
A patent pertinent to the second embodiment is U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,631 issued to Sotir. A distinct improvement of the applicants' second embodiment over the Sotir patent is that in Sotir the entry of the applicator liquid to the nib is primarily by way of a lateral passage 52 into a secondary reservoir and into the end of the nib. One of the disadvantages with the Sotir structure is that the lateral passage is prone to clogging when used with viscous paints or adhesives therefore Sotir is limited to thinner fluids. The present structure, on the other hand, provides an ample supply of ink through an annular area at the end of the nib and also into the nib through channels in the closure structure without the need for a secondary reservoir.
The difference between the current applicator and prior art applicators lies in the number of components necessary to provide a working device, and in the relationship of such components to each other. The prior art applicators require additional and more complicated parts than the present applicator.
This liquid applicator overcomes the disadvantages noted above in a manner not revealed by the known prior art by requiring a smaller number of less complicated applicator parts.